Todesstern
by Monja
Summary: Doch irgendwo in finsterer Nacht, scheint ein Stern für mich in seiner Pracht. Er scheint für mich, für all mein Leid. Und träumt wie ich von Geborgenheit. - Severus trifft jemanden aus seiner Vergangenheit wieder. Kurzgeschichte complete SSHG


_Autor: Monja_

_Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Orte und Personen gehören JKR. Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld sondern spiele nur ein wenig mit den Charakteren..._

_Pairings: SS/?? (Verrat ich noch nicht, sonst ist die ‚Überraschung' dahin ‚g') Is ja auch nur ne kleine Kurzgeschichte... :-)_

__

-.-.-.-

_**Doch irgendwo in finsterer Nacht**_

_**Scheint ein Stern für mich in seiner Pracht**_

_**Er scheint für mich, für all mein Leid**_

_**und träumt wie ich von Geborgenheit**_

_**Das ist was mich dazu bringt**_

_**Sobald Menschen mich umringen **_

_**Und Wörter wie aus Strömen fließen**_

_**In eine Rolle mich zu zwingen**_

**_(L'âme Immortelle - Stern)_**

**__**

-.-.-.-

**Todesstern**

Klauenartige Finger schlossen sich um seinen Hals. Unerbittlich bogen sich die Fingerknöchel, drückten, schnürten ihm den Atem ab. Röchelnd, nach Luft japsend um seine Lungen mit dem notwendigen Sauerstoff zu füllen, krümmte er sich zusammen. Lag am Boden. Seine Gedanken rasten, er spürte sein Herz hinter seiner Schläfe pochen. Fast so als wolle es ihn augenblicklich von innen zerreißen. Brennend trocken fühlte sich seine Kehle an und seine spröden Lippen schmerzten.

Die Hand lockerte den Griff um ein Minimal, nur um ihn einmal kurz nach Luft schnappen zu lassen, bevor sie wieder zu drückte. Was sollte dieses Spiel?

Ging es hier nur darum ihn möglichst lange zu quälen, zu sehen wie lange man mit dem Tod spielen konnte? Oder war es einfach nur die Freude eine Person zu seinen Füßen liegen zu sehen, deren man nach Belieben Schmerzen zu fügen konnte?

Plötzlich wurde alles schwarz. Hoffend auf ein Ende ließ er es geschehen, entfloh in die dunkle Weite des Nichts.

Als er erwachte, erblickte er den schwarzen Samt über sich. Sein Himmelbett. Er war nicht tot. Doch wie hatte er diese Qual, diese Folter überlebt?

Enttäuscht schloss er wieder die Augen und ließ das Geschehene noch einmal Revue passieren. Diesmal war er nicht mittendrin, alles schien als sei er nur ein Zuschauer. Ein körperloses Wesen, dass erzählte, was ihm widerfahren war. Was ihn an seine Grenzen stoßen ließ, was ihm etwas nahm, von dem er nie geglaubt hatte, es jemals verlieren zu können.

-.-.-.-

Es war einer dieser Tage an denen man am liebsten im Bett geblieben wäre, für immer und Ewig. Ein schöner Samstagmorgen, die Sonne schien durch das kleine Fenster und auch nur dieses spärliche Licht brachte Severus den Depressionen Nahe. Zu dieser Jahreszeit ging die Sonne schon sehr früh auf. Die meisten Leute lagen wahrscheinlich noch friedlich in ihren Betten.

Er wickelte seine Bettdecke fester um sich und versuchte sich auf die andere Seite zu drehen. Doch selbst hier erreichte ihn dieses nervtötende Sonnenlicht. Die Nacht war ihm um so vieles lieber. In Gedanken verfluchte er sich selbst. Warum musste er auch für Dumbledore wieder den Spion spielen? Die Antwort lag ganz klar auf der Hand: Er hatte Dumbledore's Vertrauen und würde für diese Person selbst sein Leben opfern. Er hoffte nur, dass es niemals so weit kommen würde. Immerhin hatte er seit Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung fünf weitere Jahre überlebt. Hoffentlich würde dieses Glück weiter anhalten.

Er musste wieder eingedöst sein, denn durch das Kribbeln in seinem Unterarm wurde er aus einem Wachtraum gerissen. Seufzend erhob er sich und ging noch schlaftrunken in das angrenzende Badezimmer. Die schwarze Todesserkutte lag noch vom gestrigen Abend sorglos über einen Stuhl geworfen. Geschwind zog er sie sich über und machte sich eilig auf den Weg zu Dumbledore's Büro bevor er zu Voldemort apparierte.

Die Todesser waren bereits alle versammelt und hatten sich in dem üblichen Kreis versammelt. Voldemort selbst war noch nicht erschienen. Zu Severus' Glück. Er war sehr spät dran gewesen und hatte schon im stillen Stoßgebete gen Himmel geschickt noch rechtzeitig zu kommen. Nicht noch einmal wollte er dem Cruciatus-Fluch zum Opfer fallen. Gestern hatte ihm durchaus gereicht. Diese übernatürlichen Qualen konnten selbst ihn, als abgehärteter Todesser, immer wieder aufs Gröbste schwächen. Und einen seiner Tränke halfen ihm auch nicht Sonderlich weiter, denn diese linderten nur die Schwächung, konnten sie aber nicht ganz vertreiben.

Plötzlich erschien ein grelles Licht auf der ruhigen Lichtung, wo sich alle versammelt hatten, und Voldemort's gespenstischen Zügen erschienen. „Wie schön das ihr alle so zahlreich hier eingetroffen seid!", säuselte er und ein gezwungenes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen.

Nacheinander kamen die Todesser nun auf ihn zu um ihrem Meister ihre Loyalität darzubieten. Severus war unter den Letzten. Missmutig ging er auf den dunklen Lord zu und kniete nieder. Mit einem unguten Gefühl küsste er den Saum des Umhangs, welchen Voldemort trug. Er hatte dieses Gefühl im Bauch, eine Gewissheit. Es lag fast greifbar in der Luft. Irgendetwas würde heute Geschehen. Vorerst verlief jedoch alles wie immer. Es wurden neue Angriffe auf Muggelorte besprochen, doch als es schien als sei für heute alles beendet, grinste Voldemort noch einmal diabolisch.

„So meine treuen Kinder, ich habe eine richtige Freude, euch etwas mitzuteilen. Lucius und Severus, kommt zu mir!"

Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung und kam zwei Schritte vor seinem „Meister" zum stehen, verbeugte sich tief und stand dann mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihm. Er wusste Lucius, der neben ihm stand, tat das Selbe. Wie ihn dies alles anwiderte. Diese Demütigungen auf sich zu nehmen, diesen Respekt vor zu spielen. Irgendwann - das wusste er - würde der Punkt kommen, an dem er nicht mehr konnte. An dem etwas geschehen würde, wenn er an seine Grenzen stoßen würde.

„Ihr erinnert euch, letztes Jahr, diese Aurorin? Sie lebt in einem Muggelort, nicht weit von hier. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass sie mit ihrem kleinen Sohn - verlassen von dessen Vater - ganz alleine dort wohnt."Ein kleines Kind? Voldemort machte eine theatralische Pause. Severus ahnte was auf ihn zu kommen würde. Er wusste es!

„Ich möchte, dass ihr Rache nehmt. Dafür, dass sie dazu beigetragen hat, vier meiner besten Männer zu beseitigen und weil sie Harry Potter bei seiner Flucht geholfen hat! Ich erwarte euch in zwei Stunden wieder hier! Hier, nimm Lucius!"Er reichte ihm einen kleinen Zettel mit einer Adresse. Severus schluckte schwer. Sein „Meister"hingegen machte nur noch eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und deutete ihnen damit an, dass sie nun verschwinden sollten. Beide apparierten.

Es war ein freundlicher Muggelort. Kleine Einfamilienhäuser, mit einem Vorgarten der zur Straße angelegt war. Und hier wohnte sie? Auror war kein schlecht bezahlter Beruf, sie hätte sich zweifellos etwas Besseres leisten können.

Lucius führte Severus zu einem Haus, beige gestrichen mit einem bunt bepflanzten Blumenbeet vor der Haustüre. Er spürte deutlich, dass er soweit nicht gehen konnte. Dass etwas in ihm tief schmerzte, etwas zu zerreißen drohte. Doch wenn er sich auch nur etwas anmerken lassen würde, dann wäre Lucius misstrauisch geworden und schlussendlich würde man vielleicht sogar herausfinden, dass er ein Verräter war, Dumbledores Spion. Und ohne ihn würden wichtige Informationen, die Leben retten konnten, niemals an den Phönix Orden und die anderen Rebellen gelangen können. Oh wenn Lucius wüsste, dass sein eigener Sohn sich ebenfalls gegen ihn gestellt hätte.

„Warum grinst du auf einmal so dämlich, Snape?", fuhr der Ältere ihn an und durchbrach seine Gedanken. „Ich habe gerade nur daran gedacht, dass eine weitere Plage gleich vernichtet sein würde!", versuchte Severus sich zu retten und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Mit einem einfachen Zauber war die Tür geöffnet. Die Bewohnerin hatte wohl nicht gedacht, dass man sie hier überraschen würde. Er hätte ihr ein bisschen mehr Intelligenz zugetraut.

Stille. In dem Haus war kein einziges Geräusch zu vernehmen. Die beiden Todesser zogen ihre Kapuzen noch einmal prüfend, etwas tiefer ins Gesicht. In dem hellblau tapezierten Korridor, den sie nun entlang schlichten hingen massig Familienfotos. Eins zeigte eine Frau, höchstens 19 Jahre, mit einem kleinen Jungen im Arm. Ein grünes Käppchen auf dem zierlichen kleinen Kopf, ein grüner Strampelanzug, schlafend in Mutters Arm. Ein weiteres zeigte die junge Frau mit ihren Eltern. Daneben eine große Fotografie, alle drei Personen winkten fröhlich. Links ein Junge mit roten Haaren, rechts der Lockenkopf, der hier wohnte und in der Mitte ein schwarzer Strubbelkopf mit einer Brille auf der Nase.

„Hier!", rief Lucius und Severus spürte die Verzweiflung und den leichte Anflug von Panik. Wie konnte er sie nur retten? Was konnte er tun? Lucius deutete in ein kleines Zimmer. Ohne Zweifel das Schlafzimmer.

Laufen! Davon laufen... Ganz weit fort! Severus war hin und her gerissen. Er konnte das nicht tun! Er wollte nicht. Weg weg weg! Einfach nur weit weg! Wieso nur er? Wieso? Er hatte schon so viele auf dem Gewissen, warum nun ausgerechnet sie? Er kannte sie so gut. Er kannte sie schon so lange. Und nun... Er wollte um sich schlagen, wollte treten, toben. Doch äußerlich war er ruhig. Keine Emotion spiegelte sich in seinen Zügen wieder. Seine Gedanken rasten, überschlugen sich. Doch er fand keine Lösung. „Bring Lucius um, bring ihn um! Rette sie!", schrie es in ihm immer wieder. Doch er wusste, wenn er das tat, würde nicht nur er sterben. Weitere würden folgen, weitere, die er nicht retten konnte, weil Dumbledore seinen Informanten verlor.

„Hier ist die Frau, die unserem Lord soviel Übel bereitet hat!", lachte Lucius gehässig und deutlich mit Vorfreude. Das ersparte ihm wenigstens einen Teil. Ein weiterer Mord ging auf Lucius' Rechnung. Sie würde sterben, aber er konnte anderen das Leben retten.

Severus nickte nur stumm und lief dann zu ihm. „Nun...!", presste er hervor und machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung, während Lucius immer noch grinsend in das Schlafzimmer hinein marschierte.

Tatsächlich stand an einer der Wände ein Bett. Braune Locken verteilten sich auf dem Kopfkissen. Sie schlief friedlich. Zum letzten Mal würde er sie lebend sehen... Was hatte er nicht schon alles aufgegeben? Für den Frieden.

Er holte tief Luft und stand starr da. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht los reißen. Plötzlich jedoch regte sich die schlafende Frau und schlug die Augen auf. Ihre braunen Augen weiteten sich panisch und erst jetzt bemerkte Severus, dass sie ihren Sohn in den Armen hielt. Eine liebevolle Mutter. Keinen Vater. „Nein...!", flüsterte sie und trotz seiner Kapuze wusste er: Sie hatte ihn erkannt. Nach mehr als einem Jahr... Oh wenn er ihr doch noch alles erklären konnte!

Er schluckte noch einmal schwer, verabschiedete sich von einem weiteren Opfer Voldemorts und dachte an die Vergangenheit. „Oh Hermine...!", flüsterte er.

Der Augenblick schien sich ewig hinzuziehen und schließlich unterbrach Lucius mit den todbringenden Worten die Stille: „Avada Kedavra!"

In diesem Moment schien der Himmel sich zu verdunkeln. Die Sterne schienen zu verglühen. Kein Licht mehr. Keine Hoffnung mehr. Alles war zerbrochen. Alles finster. Nur die tröstende Dunkelheit.

„Der Junge...Snape!!!", flüsterte Lucius plötzlich mit erschrockenem Gesicht und blickte Severus an. Erst jetzt erlaubte er sich auch zu dem toten Körper der Frau zu blicken, ein wenig tiefer... Ein kleines Kind lag in ihrem Arm. „Es sieht DIR ähnlich!", schrie Lucius aufgebracht und strich dem Jungen über die schwarzen Haare, über die leicht gebogene Nase und verweilte einen Moment, bevor er seinen Zauberstab abermals erhob.

-.-.-.-

Gequält stöhnte er auf. Warum konnte dieses verdammte Leben nicht endlich zu Ende sein? Es war mittlerweile Nacht geworden und um ihn legte sich die geliebte Finsternis. Neben ihm stand eine kleine Kerze, die ihm etwas Licht spendete. Er lebte, doch was nutzte das schon, wenn sein Herz mit ihm gestorben war?

Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass sie es mit sich genommen hatte. Sein Herz bei ihrem. Aber wie sollte er sich nun damit abfinden, dass keines der beiden mehr existent war?

**-Fin-**

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir ein Review da (auch wenn's euch net gefallen hat ‚g') Und hier ein großes Danke schön an Haunted-Jess fürs Beta lesen :-)_

_Grüße_

_Monja_


End file.
